Ginny Weasley growing up
by hannahginny
Summary: Ginny Weasley growing up...newborn to 10 year old


Ginny growing up

Molly Weasley didn't think any woman particularly loves being pregnant. The whole "look at you, you're glowing!" kind of wears off right around the time you realize your entire closet will no longer fit you and your feet swell up to the point where you can't stand for more than a half hour. This was kind of how Molly Weasley was feeling right now.

She felt the baby kick again, just missing the right side of my ribcage. Whatever the baby was, it was feisty. The only time the little one seemed to settle down was at Order meetings, which made no sense whatsoever to Molly since the meetings were usually quite…rowdy. Molly sighed and pushed the thought out of her head for now and continued to cook breakfast.

Well, she was trying to, at least. She held her wand in one hand, her hand performing motions almost too quick to discern, while the dishes flew about accordingly. In her other hand, she held her one and half year old son, Ron. He was busy sucking on a bottle, and trying to ignore his twin brothers. Four year olds Fred and George had each attached themselves to their mother's leg. They both had pots on their heads, which they were banging on with spoons. How they had even found spoons and pots, Molly didn't know.

Her three eldest sons sat at the breakfast table. Ten year old Bill had his head leaned back against the chair, eyes slowly drifting shut. Eight-year-old Charlie had his head resting on the table. Lastly, five-year-old Percy was staring at his twin brothers with a disapproving look and then turned his head back towards a book he was reading. Molly was about to scold Fred and George when her husband, Arthur walked in. Fred and George immediately ran to their father, jumping up and down for his attention.

"You'll never believe what we did, Dad!" Fred, or maybe George exclaimed.

"Yeah! Last night, we got Percy to eat a crayo-," the other twin was saying before Percy interrupted.

"Hello, father," Percy greeted, his ears a bit red.

Molly decided to find out what he twins did later, right now she turned her attention away from her boys and set Ron down gently. He teetered off slowly to meet his father, who picked him up. Molly turned her attention towards the stove, and hoped Arthur would entertain the children while she finished breakfast. She slowly fanned herself as the stove's heat wafted towards her.

Molly thought this was her hardest pregnancy of the seven. Never had any of her children been born in the summer, and the last months of the pregnancy were particularly harsher with the heat. She didn't think she had ever sweated more in her entire life than she had in the past two months.

It was a hot, very humid day towards the middle of August. The eleventh, to be exact. The summer had been the hottest that the Wizarding World had seen in a long while. Molly didn't know what could make the pregnancy harder, except maybe twins. She shuddered delicately. Molly was not a weak woman by any means, but the thought of raising another pair of twins made her want to sit down and cry.

Molly waved her wand around, distributing plates and food to each of her sons. She took her place next to Arthur and gazed fondly at her family. She loved them, she really did. It was little moments like these where she knew she was really blessed. Her six redheaded sons caused absolute carnage trying to reach their breakfast; even little Ron had somehow managed to deposit his plate on top of his head. And yet…she gently rubbed her huge belly. Six boys. Molly would love a daughter. A little, redheaded thing that she could play dress-up with and teach her how to deal with her brothers. Molly had tried to quash all hopes of the baby being a girl, because really what were the chances? Molly had two brothers, Arthur had two brothers, and the she didn't even know the last time a girl had been born to any Weasley. Somehow though, Molly still had a tiny shred of hope that this child, her last child, for her and Arthur had agreed that seven was plenty enough, that this child was a girl. She sighed a little, but was broken out of her thoughts by a shout.

"Mum! George is hitting me!" Fred interrupted her musing.

"Am not! It was Bill!" With that, the usual Weasley chaos ensued once more.

Molly knew they were lucky. The Weasley were extremely fortunate to be a whole family still. The war was harsh and the Death Eaters were merciless. Molly's heart ached at the thought of one of those…vile Death Eaters taking away one of her precious boys. It hurt to even think about for too long. Molly glanced at Arthur, who seemed to be having a similar thought process, as usual. He looked so tired, haggard almost. Wizards weren't the only ones suffering from the War. She knew that many Muggles had lost loved ones because of You-Know-Who's agenda. She felt him grasp her hand under the table, rubbing a finger of her wedding ring gently.

"Order meeting later," Arthur muttered.

She nodded, she usually didn't mind the Order meetings, but she had to go to Diagon Alley today. Since it was a Tuesday, she needed to bring the boys with her, and her back was really starting to bother her. Only a few more days, she told herself, while kneading her back slowly.

She ran through the checklist for Diagon Alley in her mind. Bill needed new clothes, and Charlie could do with some new trainers, his old ones had a few holes. Percy possibly needed glasses, and Fred and George were just a handful to take with to Diagon Alley. Ron was too little to stir up much of a trouble, but he would need to be changed and fed. Not to mention, Molly was feeling extremely sore and moodily pregnant. Her and her neighbor, Serena Lovegood, loved to complain to each other about the various ailments of being pregnant. However, Luna had been born a couple months ago, so Molly was alone for the last two months.

"I don't know if I'll go," she muttered back to Arthur. "There's-"

Oh, shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Molly knew that feeling. How couldn't she, after six births? She slowly felt the wetness creep down her legs. Damn it. She often didn't swear, even in her mind, but this wasn't normal circumstance.

"Never mind that, Arthur," Molly said quickly, a tone of urgency in her voice, while Arthur glanced up from his toast. Even her sons quieted down; as if they knew what their mother was going to say was important.

"Molly? Is it the baby?"

"The baby is coming," She confirmed, already fighting back a wave of pain. "Soon."

Arthur immediately leapt into action.

"Bill, Floo the Lovegood's. I'm sure they won't mind looking after you for a bit. If they don't want to take all of you, split up to the Longbottom's or the Potter's. That's it, alright?"

Bill nodded solemnly at his father's orders. He picked up Ron, and gathered the rest of his brothers into the living room.

Arthur gently took Molly's hand.

"Molly Wobbles, dear, are you still alright for Apparating?"

Molly could barely stand to answer, for the pain was still fresh in her mind. She gritted her teeth and forced out a few words.

"Just go, Arthur!"

He nodded, and gripped her arm firmly. She could barely hold back a moan of pain. As she rushed into the delivery room of St. Mungo's, she became annoyed very fast with the Healers.

"I've had six children! I think I know what to do better than any of you lot!" She said, harshly. Arthur quickly apologized, explaining that Molly wasn't in the right mind.

"I'll show you right mind! This is half your fault, anyway!"

After a grueling three hours, maybe more so for Arthur than Molly, the Healers were waving the wands over the baby, performing diagnostic spells.

"She's perfectly healthy," the Healer announced, handing over the pink bundle to Molly.

"She?" Molly said in awe. A girl!

Molly glanced at Arthur, tears brimming in her eyes. He stared back at her lovingly. The proud parents sat for an hour or so, just marveling at the baby in Molly's arms. She slept soundly, and Molly looked at her little face and she found herself wondering what she'd look like when she grew.

A knock on the door broke the parents' out of their reverie.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but visiting hours end in five minutes," The Healer said. "You'll have to stay the night just to make sure everything is alright, but you should be clear in a day or so."

The Healer left the room and Molly turned to Arthur.

"Did you check on the boys?"

"Yes," He replied. "Luna was sick, so Fred, George, and Bill went over to the Longbottom's. Charlie, Percy, and Ron went over to the Potter's."

"That's good," Molly said tiredly. "James and Lily's son is right around Ron's age. It's good for Ron to have someone to play with."

She yawned hugely and Arthur chuckled.

"I'll see you in the morning, love," He kissed her on the head softly and left the room. He stuck his head back in. "I'll bring the boys in the morning, I think they'll want to meet her."

Molly nodded sleepily, already drifting into unconsciousness.

The next morning Molly awoke and immediately picked up her newest child. She sighed happily, and just stared down at her daughter, examining all her features carefully. She marveled at the fact that they had the exact same color eyes, it kind of reminded her of-

"Molly!" Well, speak, or think of the devil and she shall appear. Molly smiled up at her friend.

"Hello, Lily," she greeted. "What are you doing?"

The redhead walked into the room, holding one year old Harry by the hand.

"Harry needed some medicine, he has a bit of a cold," She explained. "James is around here somewhere too, but-" She waved her hand. "I've given up trying to keep an eye on him." She finished with a smirk.

Molly laughed at her former pregnant copatriot. When she was pregnant with Ron, and Lily pregnant with Harry, they had often talked and complained together.

"I hope the boys weren't too much of a trouble last night," Molly said.

"Don't worry about it, they were wonderful," Lily replied with a wave of her hand.

"So this is the new little Weasley?" Lily asked, coming closer to the bedside. "Harry, don't touch," she scolded as her son reached towards some medical tools.

Molly nodded happily, beaming down at the bundle in her arms.

"What's her name?" Lily asked.

Molly hesitated. Her and Arthur had suggested a few girls' names, almost as a joke a couple months back. They had agreed that the middle name would be Molly, it seemed appropriate that their first daughter take Molly's name just like Bill had take Arthur's. The first name was a bit more troublesome, but Molly thought it held a certain charm.

"Yes, this is Ginevra," Molly introduced. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure!" the fellow redhead gently took the newborn into her arms. She placed a finger in her hand. "She sure is a beauty! Hi Ginevra!"

Lily turned thoughtful. "Hmm…Ginevra Potter, that doesn't sound too bad, does it?"

Two pairs of green eyes rested on Molly as she burst out laughing. "I can't think about that yet! I just got her! Ask me again in a couple years!"

Laughing, Lily bent down towards Harry's level.

"Look, Harry. I bet this little girl and you will be good friends someday. Can you say hi to Ginevra?"

The raven-haired boy walked forward, and green curiously met brown. "Gi…Gin…Ginny?" He tried out.

"Close enough," Lily laughed, ruffling her son's hair. She handed back Ginevra to Molly, kissing her softly on the forehead. "We should probably be going, James is probably looking for us." She left the room with a wave, picking up her son.

A few minutes after Lily and Harry left, the rest of her family filed in.

"Could barely get us all through here," Arthur said. "The receptionist didn't believe me when I said they were all ours."

Bill was the first of her sons to slowly shuffle forward and peer at the little baby.

"Hi there, little sister," He said softly. Charlie came soon afterwards, poking the baby's belly gently.

"Just you wait, little red, I'll teach you all about Quidditch," Charlie promised.

Fred and George bounced forward next.

"We'll teach you all about pranks," George said.

"And how to get away with it," Fred finished.

"Don't you dare" their mom said sternly

Percy walked closer to the bed.

"What's her name, Mother?"

"Ginevra," Molly said, shooting a glare at Fred and George when they laughed.

Arthur came forward last, holding Ron. Ron just stared curiously down at the baby; he didn't know what to make of it. Arthur set Ron down, and took his daughter into his arms for the first time. Ginevra just looked around at them all, brown eyes taking in every thing. Molly thought back on her encounter with Harry and Lily, smiling. What had Harry called her, Ginny? There was something in that…

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," he said wonderingly.

"Ginny," Molly corrected. Arthur nodded, a smile on his face.

"Ginny Weasley," he said. "My baby girl."

Molly went upstairs to check on two-month-old Ginny. She was wide-awake in her crib, sucking contentedly on her thumb. Her intelligent eyes turned towards her mother. Ginny took her thumb out of her mouth and raised her arms to be picked up. Molly obliged and sighed sadly. It was almost uncanny how Ginny knew what anyone needed. If she was this empathetic now, Molly couldn't even imagine what it would be like when she was older.

Since it was well past midnight, she checked on the rest of her children. Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George were all fast asleep. However, when she went into the twins' room, Fred opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Mama, why are you crying?" Molly held back another sob. Fred and George might be some of the most rambunctious toddlers ever, but they could also be some of the kindest.

"Nothing, Freddie," Molly assured her son. "Don't you worry about it, why don't you get some sleep?"

Fred looked at his mom for another moment, but closed his eyes as she left the room. She knew many children would probably grow up hearing the tale of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, as they now called him. She would never be able to think of him like that. Molly would always remember the sweet little boy who had visited her after having Ginny.

Molly slowly walked back to Ginny's room. She set the now sleeping baby down. As people all over the country toasted to Harry Potter, Molly Weasley kissed her daughter on the head.

"Dream happy dreams, little one."

"Where Bill go?" asked the disconcerted one-year old Ginny Weasley.

"Bill is starting school today darling, we are going to see him off to Hogwarts" said as she rushed around trying to stuff spare socks from the wash into Bill's brand new trunk.

"Why Bill go 'way for school mummy, why you no teach him with Charlie and Percy?" said a very confused Ginny.

11-year-old Bill entered the room and scooped up Ginny, "I'm going to Hogwarts tigress where I will learn to be a wizard, and then I can protect you from the monsters under your bed!" he tickled her and she laughed, but then suddenly grew very solemn.

"How long you be at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked suspiciously she had a feeling that she would not like the answer.

"Well Gin I'll be gone for a while…" he started but was interrupted by a very upset Ginny.

"You leave me!" she accused

"Tigress I will be back for Christmas!" answered Bill as reassuringly as possible

"Christmas long way away, still hot, leaves not even colored yet!" Ginny said with mounting unhappiness. "Who I play with when you gone? Charlie and Percy school Fred 'n George to crazy, and Ron boring!" she pouted at Bill.

"I'm sorry tigress but I promise that Ron isn't as boring as he seems so pal around with him and when I come home for Christmas we will have tons of fun! Besides I have to go Gin, if I don't I won't be able to take care of you remember?" Bill stated trying to calm his youngest sibling and only sister.

Ginny wriggled out of his grasp. "Fine" she said in a way that obviously meant that it was not fine and stormed out of the room.

Ginny struggled to climb the stairs, she was very small for a one year old. When she reached the first floor she stomped as loudly as she could into her room and slammed the door.

While Ginny was crying on her bed, Bill knocked gently on the door and went in. He put an arm around his baby sister, "Come on tigress cheer up, Christmas will come sooner than you think, look" he held up Ginny's tiny hand and counted out the months on her fingers, "September, October, November, and then I'll be back. See tigress only three months" he pointed to her three tiny little fingers. "That's not forever Gin, plus I will send you tons of letters and tell you all about Hogwarts. Mummy will read them to you."

She was starting to feel better about the whole situation so she looked up at him and said, "You sure? You send me letters?" testing to make sure he was telling her the truth.

"I Promise tigress, its only three months and I will send you loads of letters" he uncurled her tiny pinky and wrapped it around his. "See Gin I pinky swear I will, ...that's the strongest kind of promise there is, okay!" he explained when he saw her confused expression.

" 'Kay, Bill no forget 'bout me" she seemed satisfied so she gave her eldest brother a hug, and jumped off the bed.

An hour later they all arrived in The Leaky Cauldron. Ginny went with Mrs. Weasley in the floo network and Ron with Mr. Weasley, everyone else could use Floo powder by themselves. Ginny left her mothers side to be next Bill the second he came out of the fireplace with his things.

"Me help Bill?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Sure tigress", and he gave her his coat. It was quite a sight seeing the small girl carrying the coat. She tried to be careful but it was far too big to carry in her one small hand.

When they entered the station Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny's hand and led the rest of the group towards the barrier between Platforms nine and 10. Ginny looked up quizzically, "Where Choo-Choo mummy?"

"Through here dear" replied Mrs. Weasley, "Quickly follow me, we only have five minutes until the train leaves!" she yelled behind her as she picked Ginny up and casually leaned against the barrier and then disappeared.

Ginny was amazed, the train that she saw before her was beautiful. She wanted to get on it! Just then the rest of her family bustled through the barrier.

"All right Bill, I will put your things in an empty compartment, say goodbye to everyone…locomotor trunk!" said Mr. Weasley as he turned, and followed the trunk onto the train, interrupting her train of thought.

Bill turned to say goodbye to his family, Mrs. Weasley rushed to hug him,

"Oh, I can't believe it...I just can't believe it...little Billy's going to Hogwarts..." Even Ginny thought this was a bit embarrassing. "Where did the time go? Just yesterday he was Ginny's age, and now he's going off to school." She looked at Ginny as if trying to see the ghost of a one-year old bill etched across her face.

Mum, don't, please...you're embarrassing me," Bill mumbled, Ginny smiled as she watched her brother squirm. Mrs. Weasley softened again, and patted him fondly on the cheek.

"Study hard, work well, make lots of friends, have fun, but be good and follow the rules, remember we all love you very much, and write home everyday."

"I can't write home everyday, Mum," protested Bill. "Nobody writes to their parents once a day, and besides, I have to study sometime, like you said. I'll write once a week, though, like I promised Ginny." With that he turned to Ginny.

"Bill leave?" she asked with a pout.

"I'm afraid so, Bye-bye, Ginny girl. If your brothers push you around, tigress, you tell me, and I'll straighten them out, don't you worry." He made a mock-threatening face, and she cooed in merry amusement, not intimidated in the slightest.

"Ginny come wit you?" Ginny pleaded, tightening her grip.

"I don't think so Gin, remember what we talked about?" her eldest brother asked. She nodded, and let him go. Bill said the rest of his goodbyes, and walked onto the train. As it started to gather speed and pull away from the station Ginny began to bawl quite loudly. Two-year old Ron rushed up to her a put a consoling arm around her. "It's otay we play 'gether!" She looked up at him and recognised his expression, it was loving and cheerful, like the look that Bill gave her. She immediately stopped crying and took Ron's hand. "Otay" she agreed. She left Kings Cross still feeling sad but a little less alone now that she knew Bill was right, maybe Ron wasn't so boring!

The usual noise and chaos of The Burrow was, unusually, absent on that Thursday afternoon. Instead, it was replaced by an atypical silence, marred only by the soft melodies of the birds from outdoors and the occasional movement or breath of an inhabitant of the inviting house.

Of these daily inhabitants, only three remained.

Arthur, after securing a day off, had taken his three eldest sons—Bill, Charlie, and Percy—to Diagon Alley in order to purchase school supplies for Bill, as he would be attending Hogwarts in September.

The twins, against their mother's wishes, had taken off into the orchard and were currently doing Merlin-knows-what.

And so, that only left the mother of the nine-person family in the sitting room, taking a much-needed break, while watching her daughter in her crib across the room.

Little Ron, curled up beside his younger sister, was fast asleep, his breathing calm and sedated. Ginny, however, was wide-awake, and had taken it up as her responsibility to learn everything she could about anything that was in jabbing distance to her.

And that included Ron.

"Ouch! That huwt!"

Not really able to understand what he had said, Ginny only smiled wider. By taking that as an invitation to keep poking him, she continued to prod her finger into Ron's side.

"Ginny! _Ginny_! Stoppit! Ow!"

The cries were enough for Molly to rush over to see what trouble an eleven-month-old infant and a One year old could possibly muster. Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, she lifted Ginny up from her crib, and looked at her, eye-to-eye.

"How can you _possibly_ be making almost as much trouble as your twin brothers when they were your age?"

Though she knew it was futile to expect a response from a mere child of that age, Molly still sighed as she laid her daughter back into the crib.

Ginny however, wasn't done.

She looked up with her eyes shimmering and an air of excitement on her face. "Gween!" She exclaimed, pointing to her brother's sweater.

And with that, she sat back down and resumed her poking.

It took a while to register what had happened. At first, Molly's concentration was at pulling Ginny away from her youngest son. But then it hit her.

Ginny had spoken. She had said something.

She had said her _first word_.

And unlike with all of her other children, Molly was the only one there to witness it. And also unlike all of the others, the first word out of her daughter's mouth wasn't "no!" or "Da'!" or "Ma! and luckily not "Mean!"

It was a color. And it also so happened to be Molly's favorite.

"Oh dear! Oh—oh _my_! Arthur! _Arthur!_"

And with that, Molly Weasley rushed out of her sitting room; a smile spread across her face and with every intention to floo her husband immediately.

Ginny, age 1, was sitting on Charlie's lap in the Burrow by the fire. She grabbed her brother's (Ron's) hand and they smiled at each other. A friendship was born

Ginny, now 2, was toddling around the burrow. She had her stuff unicorn in one hand and a thumb in her mouth in the other. She plopped herself down in front of George's bed. He was talking to Fred and Ron. He looked at her, realize she wouldn't understand what they were talking about and continued

"So, then once Percy is-" Fred continued

"Pussy! Pussy!" Ginny called. George snorted

"Ya anyways, once he's out we'll fly up and look the door," Fred said.

"Brilliant" George said

Ginny, getting bored toddled out of the room

After dinner she and Charlie were downstairs. He was teaching her how to talk. Or, trying too

"Say Charlie" Charlie said

"Charpy" Ginny gurgled

"No, Charlie" Charlie said

"Charpy" Ginny said

Charlie gave up and went upstairs, carrying Ginny in his arms. He saw Percy banging on his door screaming

"Let me in" Percy wailed

Charlie ignored it and took Ginny too her room. He undid her ribbons and dressed her in pajamas. He laid he down in her crib and kissed her on the forehead.

"Stay cute little red" and with that he turned off the lights and closed the door.

"Now, too see the twins latest prank" Charlie said and made his way towards Percy's room

Ginny (now 3) ran up to the top of the hill, looking back on her mother who was struggling to keep up.

"Ginny, would you hold on a second?" her mother huffed.

Ginny jumped up and down excitedly. It wasn't often that she got to meet someone outside her family. She hoped she could make a new friend.

"They aren't going anywhere, Ginny," Molly said, still panting a bit. "They just got home!"

Ginny ignored her mother, and began to run again. She arrived at her neighbor's front door with her mother still slightly behind her.

Ginny raised her hand to knock on the door, but a tall blonde woman answered before she could.

"Hello, you must be Ginevra," the woman said, blue eyes taking in Ginny's appearance before settling on Molly behind her. She smiled slightly. "Luna is really excited to meet you."

Molly rushed forward and embraced her friend in a hug.

"Oh, Serena! I missed you!" Molly exclaimed. "I can't believe it's been two years. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Xenophilius was unsuccessful," Serena said. "It was still very educational though. Come in, though! Luna is in the sitting room."

Ginny walked in the house and saw a blonde-haired girl sitting on the couch. Luna looked much like her mother did, with blonde-hair and blue eyes. Ginny sat down next to the girl.

"Hello," Ginny said shyly. "I'm Ginny Weasley. I live over the big hill."

Luna regarded the girl next to her very calmly.

"You look like your mother, too," Luna stated. "I'm Luna."

Blue eyes searched brown for a moment before Luna spoke again.

"I think we're going to be very good friends, Ginny," Luna said, smiling slightly this time.

The next morning, Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, coloring, or scribbling, a picture of a cauldron set. She had had fun with Luna yesterday, the blonde-haired girl could be a bit odd sometimes but she was fun to play with. Ginny dropped her crayon in surprise, as she heard a shrill scream from outside. Molly glanced out the window in concern and gasped. Four-year-old Ron burst through the door screaming and crying.

"I hate them! I hate them!" He gasped out.

"Ronnie, it's okay. I can put it back to normal!" Molly consoled him.

"No! They ruin everything!" Ron yelled. A spider crawled in through the open door, and Ron screamed. He scrambled onto Ginny's chair, knocking her off in the process. Ginny landed on the floor with an angry cry.

"Ron!" Molly scolded. With a flick of her wand, the spider turned back into Ron's favorite teddy.

Ron slowly stopped crying, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"Ronnie, you know your brothers don't mean it," Molly said, pulling her youngest son into her lap.

"Yes, they do! They're mean and they hurt people's feelings!" Ron yelled, his face turning red.

"Sometimes Ron…people aren't always going to be nice to you," Molly explained.

Ginny watched her brother squirm, trying to get off her mother's lap. She didn't know why, she always loved it when she was on her moms lap. Maybe you don't when you get older, Ginny thought. This made her kind of sad, but she forgot about it minutes later. Molly let him go with a sigh, and Ginny approached the two. She took Ron's hand gently.

"It's okay, Won. Come on, let's go pway upstairs." Ginny said quietly

Ron grabbed his teddy, and allowed Ginny to lead him up the stairs. They played in silence for a little bit before Ron spoke up.

"Thanks, Ginny," he told her. "I'll always like you better than Fred and George."

"Mum's right, they weally don't mean it," Ginny told her brother. "They just like to pway pwanks." Ginny pulled on a strand of her hair. The boys never played pranks on her. She didn't know if she was glad that they didn't turn Mizzy (her stuffed unicorn) into a spider or sad because they didn't bother thinking about her.

Ron stared at his younger sister and sighed unhappily.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I like it," Ron explained. "And that was my favourite teddy! They knew that!"

"Well, we'll just have to come up with a way to get them back, okay?" Ginny said, smiling slightly.

"Every time I see my teddy, I'm just going to think of the spider crawling up my arm," Ron complained, shuddering.

"I'll help you, okay Won?"

Ron nodded happily.

"Let's get started then," He said, and then hesitated. The tips of his ears turned slightly red. "You know I'd do anything for you, Ginny."

Ginny smiled hugely at her brother.

"And I'll do the same for you," she promised.

"George" Screamed a 3-year-old Ginny as she made her way around the burrow in her Quidditch pyjamas looking for her twin brothers. "Fred" she wailed

"What did you do this time" Percy her 8 year old brother asked, not even looking up from the book he was reading on the couch downstairs

"Where's Muzzy?" Ginny asked half talking half screaming. She was close to tears

Charlie (her 11 year old brother) looking up suddenly. He knew that Ginny wouldn't be at rest until she found Muzzy, her unicorn stuffed animal. She had gotten it from Bill at birth.

"Boys, its not funny to take you sisters things" Charlie screamed

This was a typical day in the Weasley household. All this was happening before breakfast

"Found them" The eldest brother Bill (13) entered holding identical twins by their collars. In one of the twin's hands was a stuffed unicorn

Ginny hugged her stuff unicorn tightly and gave Fred and George an evil eye then she hugged Bill

"Tell the story again, Mum?" Ginny asked that night, as she snuggled down into her bed that evening. She was holding Muzzy tightly in her hands; she didn't let go of her all day. Molly brushed a stray piece of hair out of Ginny's eyes.

"If you want, dear," Molly said. "About five years ago an evil wizard was gaining power."

"You-Know-Who," Ginny supplied.

"Yes, dear," Molly answered, patting her daughter on the hand. "You-know-who was a very evil man. He thought that pure-blood wizard and witches should be the only wizards and witches."

"Aren't we pure-blooded?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, we are," Molly, said. "But, we don't believe that any witch or wizard is better because of their blood."

Ginny nodded at her mother's stern look.

"You-Know-Who began killing anyone who dared stand up to him. He also went after Muggles or Muggle-borns. It was a very dark time. And then, on Halloween, You-Know-Who chose the wrong family to kill."

Ginny leaned forward, her eyes were bright and excited. This was her favorite part of the story; it was Molly's least favorite.

"You-Know-Who entered the Potter's home," Molly continued. "He killed little Harry Potter's parents. He turned toward Harry and raised his wand to kill him. He cast the spell, and-"

"It backfired!" Ginny interrupted. Molly was actually surprised; her daughter usually interrupted the story long before this. "You-Know-Who disappeared, and Harry Potter won!"

"Yes, Ginny," Molly nodded. "I think it's time for bed now."

Ginny nodded, but opened her mouth to speak.

"Mum, where is Harry Potter now?"

Molly winced. "He lives with his mother's relatives. They're Muggles."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise.

"Good night, dear," Molly said, and left the room. She closed the door quietly, and jumped a little when she saw a small redhead sitting outside Ginny's room.

"I feel awfully bad for Harry, Mum," he told her. "I'll bet he misses his parents a whole lot."

Molly stared at her son in surprise.

"I bet he could use a good friend," he said thoughtfully, wandering off to his room.

"Night, Ron," Molly said quietly.

It was then Christmas. Ginny (4) and Ron (5) were on their way downstairs at 2:00 in the morning to see if Santa was there yet

"Hurry Ron" Ginny said, slowly climbing down steps

"I'm trying Ginny, really" Ron said from behind her

"Shh" Ginny whispers, as they were about to pass the twins room

Slowly and squeakily the twins bedroom door opened and two heads popped out

"What are you two doing up?" Fred asked

"I think I heard Santa downstairs," Ginny answered not yet sure if it was safe to tell the twins. Would they make fun of them?

"Ya, Ginny heard bells" Ron said blaming his sister so if the twins DID laugh they would make fun of Ginny not him

"Oh, Ginny heard bells" Fred said

"Well, we normally wouldn't believe it" George said

"But if Ginny thinks she heard bells"

"Then it must be true"

"What's with all the ruckus?" Their older brother had come downstairs and he didn't look happy. His hair was still neat and tidy, just like the owner himself. How his hair had stayed neat and tidy is a mystery

"I heard Santa" Ginny said, her eyes filled with wonder and excitement

"Ginny, didn't anyone tell you? Santa doesn't-" Percy started to say

"Want to be seen" Fred said, cutting off his brother. Percy told the twins Santa didn't exist at age 8 and it crushed them. They didn't want that to happen to their 4 and 5 year old siblings

"No" Percy said, giving the twins the evil eye "I mean to say, Santa is not-"

"Going to like it if he's seen" Charlie said as he and Bill came downstairs.

"No, stop interrupting me" Percy said giving his brothers an evil eye too

"Ginny, Ron, go downstairs and stay there. We'll be right down" Bill said. The two youngest happily applied and went downstairs

Once they were gone the brothers formed a circle around Percy

Bill hit Percy in the right arm

"What?" Percy asked

"You git" George said "Their too young to know about Santa"

"Its not healthy to believe in such rubbish" Percy said

"Their 4 and 5" Charlie said astonished that he had to live with this prat

"Perfect time to rid their minds of such falseness" Percy said

"Biggest git if I ever known one" Fred said

"Don't you dare tell them!" Bill ordered pushing past Percy and the twins to going his younger siblings downstairs to find his siblings sitting in front of the tree. He sat next to them and hugged them tight

Charlie gave Percy and intimidating look and then went downstairs, the twins followed at his heels

"No one understands" Percy thought "Rubbish. They're ruining their minds"

Percy came downstairs and took in the beautiful view. Well he would've if he weren't so worried about work.

"Santa hasn't come yet," Ginny said frowning slightly

"He'll come" Charlie said, "He has many houses to visit in one night"

"Ginny, it is impossible for one man to go all around the world in one night. Its not physically possible" Percy said. The twins, Charlie and Bill gave him a dirty look and looked at their youngest and only sister to see how she would react

"Magic" Ginny said "and elves...but mostly magic"

"What kind of magic?" Charlie smacked Percy on his head. The twins looked nervously at Ginny

"I don't know, some kind of magic" Ginny replied, "I don't any spells yet"

Percy snorted at this response

Charlie pulled Ginny on to his lap, as if he was protecting her from Percy

"Ginny, look at me" Percy said "Santa doesn't exist" With that he jolted up stairs before anyone could say anything

All eyes (except Ron who was fast asleep by the fire) turned to Ginny. Her eyes were brimming with tears

"If she starts crying, go get mom" Bill whispered to the twins

"He does too exist" Ginny said, tears fell down her face "Magic. He uses magic, right?" Ginny turned to the Charlie

"Ya" Charlie agreed. The twins and Bill breathed a sigh of relief

"See Percy" Ginny said to the stairs hopping Percy could hear her"

Bill and Charlie got everyone upstairs knowing her parents Christmas ritual. They wake up at 4 and bring the presents down. So, the two brothers got everyone up to bed. Bill cradling Ron, who was still fast asleep and Charlie holding Ginny's hand, Ginny was talking a mile a minute.

That morning, the two oldest and the twins told their mom the entire story of what happened. The mom worked extra hard to make sure Ginny always believed Santa.

It was now June; the birds were singing, the flowers blooming and all the Weasley children were by the lake near the Burrow. Their parents took a trip to Diagon Ally and left Bill and Charlie in charge.

The Weasley decided that because it was so hot, they would go swimming in the lake with strict orders to keep an eye on Ginny.

Ginny was however currently splashing around in the water near the shallow part of it. Charlie wouldn't let her go further then the bulrushes. His mom and conjured up a spell to make Ginny float. It looked like a normal bathing suit. Pink and Green with a white bottom, but when Ginny tried to do a bob she appeared a second after dunking. She couldn't understand what had happened and spent most of an hour trying to understand. Ron and the twins were currently having a splash war, Ginny looked at them longingly. Charlie felt bad for her, but she was her mother's prize possession. If she was too get hurt by any of the boys they would be in big trouble. Her mother thought she was delicate, her brothers knew otherwise. She was devious and smart. She made them play house and she could and would tear up if they said no. It was hard to calm her down once the tears came.

The twins however took this as a perfect moment to get back a Ginny for getting them a week grounding. They snuck up behind her. Fred held her arms as George splashed her in the face. The older sons didn't realize what was happening until they heard Ginny scream. They were too busy trying to persuade Ron to go and play with Ginny.

Charlie ran to Ginny's side, pulled her out of the twin's grasps and put a towel over his crying sisters body while Bill was scolding the twins. Charlie hugged Ginny tightly. The little girl was shivering and crying and was a mess.

A week later Ginny was busy admiring the lily pads by the same pound. She bent down to get a closer look and Fred and George came from behind and pushed her into the pound. She was in the deeper part and couldn't swim being only 4. Their mother came running up to the pound hearing Ginny's cry for help. She pulled her out of the water and gave the boys a 2 weeks grounding as she smothered Ginny in hugs and kisses

About a month later, Ginny was watching her brothers play Quidditch in the paddock outside her house. She stuck her lower lip out, and glared at her brothers. Why didn't she get to play? It wasn't fair. Just because she was younger didn't mean she was any worse than them! They let Ron play

"Your too small" Charlie said when she asked if she could join them. "You will get hurt". It wasn't fair.

When she asked why could Ron play and she couldn't the twins said, "Because he's a boy". Charlie though said "We play roughly, mom would kill us if you got hurt".

She wasn't a glass vase, she couldn't get broken my merely pushing her. She took out her coloring book and turned to a fresh page. It was a picture of a hippogriff. She slowly began coloring, but got bored quickly. She started writing out her name like her Mum had taught her. She looked behind her to make sure no one was watching then she wrote, _Ginny Weasley. Ginevra Molly Weasley. _She looked down, proud at her work, although grimaced at the use of her full name. She was forever grateful for whoever came up with the idea to call her Ginny instead.

She felt there was something missing though. She blushed a little, thinking about it. Why not? It's not like anyone would see her writing. _Ginny Potter. Ginevra Molly Potter. _She giggled, but still blushed a little bit. _Harry Weasley. _She giggled some more

"Ginny _Potter_?" A voice cried out behind her. "Why would Harry Potter ever marry you?"

She turned around to see her older brother, George. He was wiping away tears of mirth.

"Be quiet, George!" Ginny said. She knew her face was getting red from embarrassment. Her brothers knew too. She was a little angry; normally George was never mean to her. He tripped her and pulled her hair, but that was usually it.

"Do you fancy him, Ginevra?" George teased.

Ginny scowled. If there was one thing she hated, it was the use of her full name. Ron and Fred had stopped their game, and were looking down at George and Ginny. They flew their brooms down to the ground to hear what's going on. Ron knew the look on Ginny's face. She was close to tears. Sadly, Charlie had gone inside a little while earlier. Ginny was super close to him too.

"Why don't you write him a letter, Ginny? I'm sure he would love hearing from some silly little girl writing to him about her obsession."

"I'm NOT silly! And I am not obsessed with Harry Potter!" Ginny yelled, her face turning redder.

"Oi, George! I think you're taking this a little too far!" Fred called out. None of the boys had ever made Ginny this angry before. They joked around and teased her a bit, of course. But none of them had ever heard Ginny yell so loud. They pulled her ribbons and tripped her but that was mostly it. She had too close of a connection to Mrs. Weasley. But mostly it was because she was a girl and she was also only 5

"Don't worry, Ginevra, I won't tell him. You might want to tell him how much you ask Mum to tell you about him. You probably dream about him, too."

"WHAT is wrong with you?" Ginny yelled. "AND DON'T CALL ME GINERVA" She was so angry. Just because she liked hearing Harry Potter's story did not mean she loved him!

"WHY GINERVA?" George asked, smirking "IS SOMETHING WRONG GINERVA? ARE YOU GOING TO CRY AND GO TELL MOMMY GINERVA?"

"You-you are such a jerk!" Ginny breathed out heavily. She threw her purple crayon at George. It hit him on the forehead and fell to the ground. He laughed

"Is that all you can call me, Ginny?" George asked. "I would think the _future wife _of Harry Potter would be a bit more feisty."

Ginny let out a scream of anger. The biggest her little voice would let her. She breathed out slowly, and was surprised to hear George be quiet. She opened her eyes, and stepped back in shock. Fred guffawed loudly in the background.

"Serves you right!" Ron shouted.

George no longer had red hair; in fact he didn't have any hair at all. It was lying out in tufts on the ground.

"What are those things?" Ron asked. Ginny looked at George again. There were…_bogies _attacking his face? George swatted at them, running around the spot. His mouth was open, but no noise could be home.

"I think you silenced him too, Ginny," Fred said looking at his twin

"Well, I was getting tired of listening to him," Ginny retorted, a small smile appearing on her little face.

"We'll have to take him to Mum, since we don't know how to get rid of this," Fred gestured towards his twin.

"Will she be mad?" Ginny asked, suddenly afraid. She never got into any big trouble but this; THIS was defiantly under the big trouble category

"Nah, maybe at George though," Ron chimed in. Ginny smiled weakly at her older brother

It turned out Ron was right. When the story was told in detail, Molly Weasley was not at all mad at her daughter. Actually, she was rather impressed. It was a quite a display of magic her daughter had performed on George. After she sent George to his room until dinner, she turned towards Ginny.

"I know George was being mean to you, but you won't always be able to react like that. Sometimes you have to listen to things you don't want to hear," Molly told her daughter. "I'm not punishing you, Ginny. That was accidental magic, and it was just reacting to your emotions."

Ginny nodded. She was rather smart for her age. She understood that not all things were black and white; some things were a funny shade of grey.

"Mum, George is out flying in the back," Ron informed her.

"I thought I told him to go to his room!" Molly screeched, storming out towards the small Quidditch pitch.

"I don't know how he does it," Ron said, shaking his head.

"A lot of things the twins do are impossible," Ginny informed him.

"You did good today, Ginny," Ron told her, as they went up to their rooms. "You'll have to teach me that spell someday when we get to Hogwarts."

Ginny smiled at her brother. "Now all you boys know not to mess with me."

"Unless we want to get bat-boogied," Ron said with a shiver.

"Unless you want to get bat-boogied," Ginny giggled, punching her brother softly on the arm.

Later that night, someone knocked on Ginny's door.

"Come in," Ginny called, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

A redhead peered cautiously into the room.

"Mum fixed your hair then," Ginny said grudgingly. The git could have used the humiliation. Maybe it would stop him from teasing her so much.

"I'm sorry, Gin," George, sighed heavily.

"Don't call me that," Ginny said, suddenly annoyed. "My name is already shortened; we don't need another shorter name." Thank god she didn't have to go by Ginevra. She owed a kiss to the person who suggested Ginny. She had asked her Mum once for that story, but her Mum has just smiled in a funny way and told Ginny she'd tell her later.

George cleared his throat, and Ginny jumped a little.

"Sorry," He apologized again. "I was in a bad mood. Percy got his Hogwarts letter today, and you know how bad I want to go."

Ginny snorted. He wasn't the one that was going to be left behind for a year, when all her siblings went off to Hogwarts. But, she forced herself not to think of that.

"Right," George said, clearing his throat nervously. "Well, I rather think I deserved what you did to me. But, you'll have to teach me how you did that." George said with a smirk.

"We'll see," Ginny said, smirking as well. She settled down into her bed, sensing that the sensitive part of the conversation was done.

George came closer to her bed, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Ginny," He said, and walked out of the room.

He paused outside her door and said, "You're going to be a great witch some day, little sister."

The boys kept on teasing her however they didn't tease her as much. They pulled her hair as she was walking with them around the Burrow. That was all until the Twins saw a mud patch up ahead; they pushed Ginny into the mud. She ran back to the Burrow crying. Her mother listened intensely as she untied and re did Ginny's ribbons. Ginny was still fuming when she was done but when her mother lifted her up to see herself in the mirror, all thoughts of the boys were gone. She oo'd and ahh'd at her ribbons and then skipped away towards the boys. Her mother sighed as she watched her daughter scurry off towards the boys. "Yup" She thought, She was glad she had a 7th

"Time for a bed time story" Her older bother Charlie was taking over for Bill who was sick. Charlie sat in the middle of Ginny's bed. Ron said near the wall and Ginny sat near the edge on the other side of Charlie. The twins sat at the edge and Percy sat in a chair near the bed. He only came for "Educational purposes." Ya, and Fred and George are only a _little bit _of a hand full.

The story started well, Ginny was the star as always. She was fighting a dragon; Ginny snuggled closer to her brother.

"And then, Ginny the warrior was eaten by a dragon" Charlie concluded

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes wide with horror "Wha-wha-what!" Ginny said, her voice shaking "I get eaten by a dragon!"

The twins looked at Charlie wondering how he'd get out of this

"But-but.. You weren't very yummy so the dragon spit you out and you defeated it" The twins laughed, Charlie shot them a look. Ginny whimpered. Ron was fast asleep against his older brother's arm

That night, Ginny creped to Bill's room, still shaken about Charlie's story. After telling Bill what happened he agreed to let her sleep with him that night.

"I have to talk to Charlie about this" Bill thought, who can't believe he could scare (not on purpose but still, he should know) their little sister.

For Ginny's 6th birthday the twins gave her a diary. It had a red cover, as when you touched the lock image on the cover you were to tell it a code to open the diary

Ginny loved it and wrote in it constantly

**Dear Diary, Today the twins kept on making fun of me for being a girl. They laughed at my summer dress and kept on calling my "Little Ginny-kins." They are so mean. They won't let me play Quidditch, even though I'm 6! They let Ron though, so unfair. I had to cook with mom. I just want to be included. **

**Dear Diary, today the boys and me played house. It was fun. I was a kitty, Percy was a baby, Ron was a brother, and the twins were a mother and father. It was funny. But then when I added a hat to make George look more like mommy, they left me. They never ditched me. It felt bad. They made it up to me though. Ron played tea party with me and the boys didn't pull my hair that night. Percy didn't do anything though. He stayed up in his room like always. I don't know what he's doing up there. I asked once but got bored instantly. It had something to do with cauldrons. Who cares? No one. He is so annoying. Charlie is home and trying to teach me wizard chess, lets just say I suck at it. I'm going to stick with Quidditch **

Ginny closed the Diary and set off to find the boys, she was bored of being alone.

"Shh" Fred said opening the door to Ginny's room.

The Twins were going to go and read Ginny's diary. Calling her "Little Ginny-kins" was getting old.

Fred touched the lock image and said "Harry Potter" The Diary opened

"Ahh Ginny" George said

The Boys read, and read and read and decided on 2 nicknames. Harry Potters wife and Cheesie. Cheesie came from when Ginny was opening a box of cheese and when she opened it cheese flew everywhere. How could the twins forget, she smelt like cheese for weeks. Harry Potters wife was a given name since Ginny fancied him. The twins walked downstairs hoping to find Ginny. They did, ironically she was in the kitchen opening a box of cheese. Well not exactly opening a box, she was trying to but as unsuccessful

"Careful, don't want that to fly everywhere Cheesie" Fred said smirking

Ginny dropped the cheese instantly and whipped around. Her hair flying everywhere

"Don't call me that Fred" Ginny said

"Oh, Fred look at that, Cheesie has a backbone" George said, smirking

"Cut it out" Ginny was turning as red as her hair

"Okay, don't want this to get too cheesy, Cheesie" George said before running out of the room. They'd strike again, just have to let her cool down unless he wants to get bat-boogied

Later that day, Ginny gathered Ron, the twins and Percy to play house with her.

"Percy, what'll you be?" asked Ginny

"Nothing, you wouldn't play Ministry of Magic with me yesterday. Bloody hell, I don't want to play your stupid games. They are immature for someone of such high standers"

"C'mon Percy...please" her eyes brimming with tears

The twins whispered to Percy "If she cry's you'll get in trouble"

"I don't care...this is stupid" Percy said. He then turned to Ginny and said, "This is an idiotic game"

That had done it. She ran to her mother, in tears, and told her what had happened (leaving out the Bloody Hell part for later) and her mother called Percy over. The twins and Ron followed

"Is this the way you treat your little sister?" She asked sternly. A lone tear fell down Ginny's soft check

"She wouldn't play with me so I won't play with her" He said. It seamed logical in his mind

"Mum, what does Bloody Hell mean?" Ginny asked innocently

"You are never to repeat it...how do you know that word Ginny?" Her mother asked putting her arm around Ginny as if to protect her

"Percy screamed it at me" Ginny said

"Is this true?" Her mother asked the boys

"Yup" Ron said. Ginny smiled at him. He always supported his sister when she was getting someone other then him in trouble

That had done it. For the first time in Weasley history, Percy Weasley had gotten in trouble. He got 3 days grounding and a pat on the back from all her brothers (well, except Percy)

That night, Charlie came into her room

"Hey Ginny, tell me something. Did you really get Percy grounded?" He asked, kneeling by her bed

"Yup" Ginny answered smiling slightly. She didn't know if her older brother would be mad at this news or not

"Good girl" He kissed her on the forehead and left

Ginny smiled happily to herself

It was now March, Ginny Weasley slowly opened the door of her bedroom, wincing slightly when it creaked open. Her Mum wouldn't be able to hear that, would she? Ginny hoped not. She slowly made her way out of her room, and she just remembered to skip the creaky stair on the way down.

She landed lightly on the kitchen floor of The Burrow. Success.

She glanced at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw all the hands pointing at _Sleeping_. Ginny walked up to clock and changed her arrow to sleeping. Ginny didn't know what her Mum would do if she was caught, but it probably wouldn't be good. So, she was taking extra persuasions

Ginny had been doing this for months, but she still had to hold back a few giggles of excitement as she slipped out the back door. She ran lightly, her nightgown flying in the breeze. She slid to a stop in front of the broom shed, and gently pushed the door open.

The Wesley's never locked the old shed. There weren't many Wizarding families around that would want to steal the brooms, and the brooms were all fairly old anyway. Ginny grabbed an old _Shooting Star _model that was close to the door.

It was her brothers' fault that she was even doing this. If they would just let her play, _for once_, she wouldn't have to sneak out here. Ginny knew she would be good at Quidditch, if someone would just give her a chance. However, it gave Ginny great happiness to know she was pulling one over on all of her brothers. They would never know what hit them if they were to ever let Ginny play a game with them.

She reached the Quidditch paddock, scowling and muttering under her breath about stupid older brothers. Ginny placed the broom on the ground, and calmly said, "Up!"

The broom floated gently into her outstretched hand and Ginny's face broke into a grin.

"Excellent," she whispered.

She swung her leg over the broom and settled down on it. She pushed off the ground very lightly and hovered into the air.

"Come on, just a little higher," Ginny murmured.

Ginny soared through the paddock, completing a couple of laps to get used to the feel of the broomstick. She could never get over the feeling she had when flying, it was easy, and _wonderful. _Flying came as naturally as breathing to Ginny. She decided that this is what she would do when she was older, if she ever got the chance. How impressed would Harry Potter be when he saw her on a broomstick? Ginny stopped that line of thought before it got too far, she didn't need to give George a reason to tease her anymore. She hated it when they teased her

When Ginny was done for the night, and the sun was just peeking over the horizon, she headed back inside. She glanced at the clock again, all still _Sleeping. _Marvelous. Maybe she could even annoy Ron a bit before everyone woke up. Yes, that is exactly what she would do.

She jumped over the squeaky step, and ran lightly to the top of the stairs and swung Ron's door open. Her brother was lying tangled in the sheets, mouth open and snoring. She repressed a snort of laughter. What could she do to torment her older brother? She would just stick to the simple thing right now.

Ginny approached her brother's bed, and grabbed his wrist. She pulled. Ron landed on the floor, gasping and swearing.

"You might not want Mum to hear you saying those words," Ginny sang. She smiled at her older brother who was currently on the floor

Seven-year-old Ron shot her a glare. "Why are you all muddy. Did George and Fred trip you again?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously at his 6-year-old sister

"I stepped in a puddle of mud when I ran outside to get the owl with the _Daily Prophet_," she lied easily. Maybe she was more like Fred and George then she thought

"Come on, Mum is probably already making breakfast," she said, pulling up her brother.

"You're a git, you know that?" Ron told her, rubbing his head a bit. He must have fallen on it in his tumble. They made their way towards the stairs

"Yep!" Ginny said lightly, slapping her brother on the arm for the insult.

Ron gave her a slight push. Ginny smiled. She'd miss Ron the most when he left for Hogwarts

"You love me for it, anyway," Ginny told him, sticking out her tongue. "Last one downstairs is an acromantuala!"

"What?" Ron screeched. "Mum told me they weren't real!"

Ginny ran down the stairs, ignoring her brother's yells.

"Ginny! You better be joking! Get back here!"

Ginny laughed, continuing to ignore her brother.

"FRED AND GEORGE GIVE IT BACK!" Cried 7-year-old Ginny Weasley as her brother zoomed by her carrying Muzzy along the way. She tried chasing them for a while but got tired and just stood in front of the padlock of the broom shed.

"STOP" She screamed as they used Muzzy as a part of their Quidditch game. She stomped her foot in anger. She was about to stomp again when she got an idea

Ginny grabbed a broom from their broom shed. Her brothers sneered, "You can't fly" George said. The boys never let her play Quidditch with them, they never have and don't intend on changing.

Little did they know, she has been sneaking into the broom shed late at night since they wouldn't let her fly with them. She was going to fly and impress them all

She mounted the broom and pushed off. Her brothers stared at her as she flew towards Fred and grabbed Muzzy out of his hands. She landed the broom and stared at her twin brothers

"You were saying" She smirked. The boy's jaws dropped in awe

Then George swooped down and grabbed Muzzy and the whole thing began again

As the storm raged around the Burrow, 7-year-old Ginny Weasley curled up under her blankets shaking. She hated the crashing thunder and the flashes that reflected around her small room, making the shadows seem even bigger. She wished that Charlie was here- he always made things better. Her Mum and Dad were too far away to hear her, and she was too afraid to get out of bed. A loud clap of thunder came Ginny let out a little squeal of anguish and buried her face into the covers.

Ginny felt hot and sweaty under all the covers but she was too afraid to look out and too afraid to move. A particularly loud crash outside made her scream and she began to cry fearfully.

About five minutes later there was a scratching outside her door and a couple of muttered curses before the wood swung open. Although she couldn't see it, Ginny could hear it and she just cried all the more thanking that just maybe the monsters under the bed were real after all. Then a couple of warm things sunk into the mattress next to her and the covers were slowly peeled off of the shaking girl. Ginny's eyes were huge with terror as she scanned the room for the monsters. There were no monsters but what she did see however, were her two older twin brothers looking down at her seriously.

"Oh Ginny, don't cry!" said one in Quidditch boxers, wrapping an arms round her.

"Yeah Gin, me and George are here!" whispered the other in plain black boxers. Fred and George situated themselves where Ginny was curled up between them, her large brown eyes peering up at them. She gave a watery hiccup and buried her face in what she thought was Fred's chest.

"I hate storms." She whimpered quietly. Fred exchanged a glace with George over the quivering lump and both nodded. This was no time to be patronizing, Ginny was literally petrified.

"Why do you hate them?" George asked curiously, stroking her hair softly. Another loud clap of thunder came and Ginny buried her head deeper into Fred's chest, shaking and whimpering.

"They're so scary and loud. They act like they're angry with me!" Ginny cried, holding onto Fred tighter.

"They aren't angry Gin. It's just Mother Nature dancing. She's celebrating all the life around her and it makes her so happy she just has to dance." Fred told her, repeating what their mother had told to him and George so many years ago.

Ginny sniffed and looked up at him. "Really?"

Fred nodded and George took over. "Yup. She works so hard and this is her time to just let lose for a while. Like a party."

Ginny's fingers slowly began to losen up from Fred's shirt and she rubbed her eyes. "Who's with her?"

"All of Nature is. But we're part of Nature too, so the best thing to do when Mother's celebrating is to be happy with her." Fred finished. He and George exchanged a triumphant look as Ginny pried herself up off the bed and scurried towards the window.

The twins joined her either side as she watched lightning bolt across the sky. "She must be happy if the storm's so big." Ginny declared decidedly as leaves whirled past the glass. A sudden flash still made her wince but she was no longer quivering. "I hope she has fun."

Fred smiled and George ruffled his sister's hair. "I'm sure she will Gin." The little girl muffled a huge yawn and looked up sleepily.

"Someone tired now?" Fred asked. Ginny nodded and padded back towards her bed. Crawling back under the covers she reached up and kissed both of her brothers on the cheek before closing her eyes. Fred and George waited for about 10 minutes before they were sure that their sister was properly asleep before making their way back to their own rooms.

That night Ginny Weasley dreamt of being tossed on cloudy seas with a beautiful smiling woman dressed all in green.

Storms were her friend after that.

"FRED, GEORGE, RON AND GINNY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mrs. Weasley screamed at her 8, 9 and 11 year old daughter and sons

The siblings ran downstairs in an instant. Their mother was extremely mad.

When they got downstairs they saw why. Their mother was holding up a piece of paper that had doodles all over it

"What did you do to your older brothers essay?" Mrs. Weasley asked

The twins explained that Percy threw the piece of paper at them and hit Ginny in the eye and it hurt her so they had to have revenge

"Is this true Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked. The boys hung their heads in defeat. The littlest Weasley could lie to everyone but their mother.

"No" Ginny said, tearing up as she told the whole story of how the twins stole the essay and got the to colour on it. As she told the story she tried to ignore her brothers glares.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny's hand and Ron's ear and dragged them upstairs. "Stay here" She told the twins. After telling Ginny to stay away from the twins she sent her to Charlie's room to keep an eye on her. Ron was told the same thing as Ginny only in a stricter tone and was to stay in his room until dinner. The twins however weren't this lucky

"A months worth of grounding" George said to his twin as they trudged upstairs

"We can have some fun with this" Fred said, "We're in our room, if we're fast enough and our prank is outside she can't blame us"

"Smart" George, said, "What do you have in mind?" His brother smiled at him evilly.

The boys planted red fake ribbons in Ginny's room. These ribbons after 5 hours made the wear's hair green.

The twins watched as Ginny skipped happily to her room and put her ribbons on. They couldn't wait to see her reaction.

Ginny's reaction came during dinner. Fred asked her to pass the salt and then a loud "Boom" came. Ginny's hair became green. Dark green.

"You could've just said no, no need to blow up at me like that" Fred said. George laughed

"GINNY" Screeched their mother. The boys turned to her, their mouths wide open

"What?" Ginny ran out of the kitchen to look in the mirror. A few second later they heard an "AHH!"

The twins high fived under the table. What the boys didn't know is that while Ginny was upstairs she snuck into the boys room planted a Dung Bomb, which would go off in 3 hours. Right when she went to bed. Sweet innocent Ginny wouldn't be blamed. Her mother never punished her, and when she did it wasn't that bad. The worst punishment she got was a 2-day grounding

Ginny ran downstairs in rage after a few minutes upstairs.

"YOU DID THIS" Ginny screamed at Fred and George who were falling of their chair laughing hysterically. Her hair had gone from dark green to grass bright green.

"Boys" Their mother said. She flicked her wand and Ginny's hair returned to normal, however she wouldn't wear ribbons for a month. The boys got 2 months of grounding and they lost their brooms for 2 moths too.

That night, Ginny heard a Boom and then heard a door slam. After a minute later her door opened to reveal Fred and George, and boy, did they stink!

"Good one Gin" The boys said, and then they closed the door

"I know" Ginny thought

8-year-old Ginny came up to Ron, looking stormy eyed and furious. She came to a halt in front of him.

He stood up as tall as he could and stuck out his tongue.

"Noticed have you baby Ginny?" He asked, teasing her. "Took you long enough! Now you'll never get it down again."

"That's not fair Ron, you're taller then me!" She growled. Ron was feeling even more confident now.

"I know I am- little titch." Ginny's eyes flashed and then she smacked him as hard as she could.

"Get it down for me, now!" She hissed.

"Don't hit me then!" Ron retorted, and slapped her back.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly's furious voice seemed to come out of nowhere as she swooped down on her fighting kids. "Do not hit your sister!"

"But she-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses... Ginny are you okay?" Molly turned her back on Ron and scooped her youngest into her arms.

"...And he went and stuck her up in the tree and now I can't get her down..." Ron heard Ginny whimper as she was carried away. He stuck out his tongue at his mother's retreating figure. He had stolen Muzzy and put her in a high tree...well most tress are taller then Ginny, in order to get back at her putting up spider stickers in his room yesterday.

"Ahhh, Ron," George said as he came up beside his brother "I though you'd have learnt by now,"

"Learnt what?" He asked, and it was Fred who answered him, speaking as though Ron was stupid for not having worked it out sooner.

"If your sister hits you, don't hit her back, they always catch the second person." Fred said

"Now you're going to get it," George said

Oh, and he did. He got 2 months grounding. He spent each day mumbling to himself "unfair" while Ginny smirked.

Fred and George know she can fly but no one else does. It's sad that no one else knows. She's sure that if the other boys knew she might have a better chance at playing Quidditch with them.

"No" the boys said, even Charlie

"Unfair" Thought 9 year old Ginny

After Lunch the boys were going to play Quidditch again. Ginny was going to join them, she made sure of it

She grabbed a broom and flew up towards the boys who were a foot up in the air deciding teams

When Charlie saw Ginny mount a broom he flew down to stop her

"I can fly!" Ginny protested, "Ask the twins"

But Charlie didn't give in.

"I'll get revenge," Ginny said to herself as she walked upstairs to her room

That's exactly what she did. She grabbed Muzzy and said, "I love you, but I have to do this"

She grabbed Muzzy and hid her under George's blanket. She came back to her room, gathered tears in her eyes and screamed "MOM"

"What? Where's the fire?" Her mother said

"LOOK WHAT FRED AND GEORGE DID!" Ginny showed her mother Muzzy

"What is this?" her mother asked, taking Muzzy and examining it

"M-M-Muzzy" Ginny burst into tears. Her mother looked at her crying daughter, then the stuffed animal then down at the Quidditch pitch her sons made.

"BOYS, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Her mother screamed, walking into their Quidditch pitch

Once the boys reached the ground she pulled out Muzzy.

"What is that?" Fred asked looking at the repulsive stuffed animal

"Don't pay innocent with me Fred Weasley" Their mother said sternly. Ron and Charlie stopped playing Quidditch to listen to their mother. What did the boys do this time?

"I was having a peaceful afternoon until THIS!" She said, "I had to stop cleaning because you two ruined your sisters favourite toy"

"What-but" George stuttered

"2 months grounding" Their mother said, "GO!"

The boys trudged into the house, when they reached the top step Ginny said to them "You should've let me play Quidditch" They looked at her in surprise

"You did this?" Fred asked

"Mm, hmm" Ginny said smirking slightly

The boys looked at her in awe

"Maybe you are more like us," George said

"Maybe" Ginny said smiling

"Hurry up mum" 9-year-old Ginny shouted from the top of the hill. She and her mom were going to visit Luna this afternoon and Ginny was just giddy with excitement

"Okay, calm down Ginny" her mother said as she trudged up the hill

Once they reached the Lovegood's house, Luna and Ginny disappeared into the house leaving the adults behind

"Come here Ginny" Luna said. Ginny followed Luna as she walked down some squeaky wooden stairs. Just as Ginny was about to turn around because the squeaks were driving her nuts, they came to a room. The room had all sorts of potions in beakers, spell books scattered all around the tables and floors and cauldrons of all shapes and sizes covered the metal tables.

"This is your mothers lab, isn't it?" Ginny whispered

Luna nodded her head. She showed Ginny around the lab telling her what each potion did

"This one made you desirable" Luna said pointing to a red potion with white specks in it. "This one makes you hallucinate" Luna said pointing a green and blue potion. "This one" Luna paused "This one killed her"

Luna pointed to a pinkish orange potion "She was trying to become stronger and it didn't work... well, she became stronger but she didn't know her own strength"

Ginny was quiet for a few minute, Luna decide to continue the tour around her mothers lab.

"We never come down here anymore, not since she died" Luna said quietly "My dad can't stand to see this anymore. He will lock this place up soon I'm afraid"

The two friends went upstairs the rest of the day but Ginny couldn't stop thinking about what Luna had shown her.

It was 12 and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had to go home to feed the family with promises to be back tomorrow

Ginny couldn't wait!

Ginny Weasley, 10, sat at the kitchen table in the burrow across from Hermione. Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess and earning a couple of evil glares from Hermione. Ginny Weasley flipped through the pages of her potions textbook, she had to finish her homework her mother gave her. She almost jumped a mile in the air when someone dropped their books onto the table she was sitting at.

"Sorry Gin." Ginny glanced up at her brother Ron and his two friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

"It's fine." The three sat down and started their own homework; Ron and Harry only started working after Hermione got mad at them. Outside the rain started pelting against the windows, it had been raining non-stop for the past two days, but today it was worse then ever. Ginny yelped and jumped in her seat, her hand slapped across her mouth, trying to cover the noise.

"It's okay Ginny, just a storm." She nodded her head at her brother's words and she seemed to calm down enough to continue flipping through the pages. She finally found what she was looking for; she just started reading the page when another rumble filled the quiet Burrow. Ginny jumped and let out a soft sob behind her hand that covered her mouth. Ron glanced around them before checking on Ginny he could see the tears forming in his baby sister's eyes. The streak of lighting lit up the whole kitchen making Ginny squeezed her eyes shut. Hermione suddenly dropped a bunch of books making a very loud crashing should, which made Ginny yelp and jumped up, the tears fell from her eyes, Ron jumped up from his spot and went around the table and pulled Ginny into his arms. Ginny clutched Ron's robe and buried her head into his chest.

"It's okay Gin-Gin."

"Is Ginny okay?" Hermione asked

"She is afraid of storms." Hermione nodded her head just as another rumble sounded outside, Ginny screamed, but it was muffled by Ron's robe.

"Take her to your mom, she can give her a calming draught."

"They don't work on her, when she was younger she had horrible nightmares and mum tried to give her calming draught and it made her more jumpy and scared."

"Take her to her room and maybe your mom can cast a silencing spell." The trio nodded and Hermione packed up her and Ginny stuff while Harry pack of his and Ron's.

"Thanks guys." Ron told them as they head to the exit. Ginny clutched onto Ron so that he was practically dragging her with him. Another rumble echo in the empty hallway, Ginny let out scream that wasn't muffled by Ron. Hermione and Harry frowned at Ginny in concern and Ron just stopped to hold her until she calmed slightly.

"Just who we were looking for." Ron actually sighed in relief at the sight of the twins. Ginny sniffled and wiped at the tear tracks on her right cheek.

"Come on Ginny." Ginny went over to Fred who picked her up and handed her to George who placed her on his left hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't even protest that she was too old to being held like this. Ginny let out a loud scream followed by a loud sob when the next rumble shook the windows at the end of the corridor.

"Shh, baby it's okay." Fred cooed to her. George rolled his eyes "hello mother" he said. Ron slapped him

"We're going to find Percy." George told the golden trio and turned around walking away. Only their three older brothers had the ability to calm Ginny during a storm. Fred stood on George's left side and he gently ran his hand up and down her back

The twins looked at each other before shrugging and heading towards her room

"PERCY!" Percy jumped at the sound of the twins voice; he looked over the back of the couch where he was sitting alone on the couch in front of the fire. He was the only person in the family room.

"What did you two do to her?" He asked when her caught sight of Ginny one of the twins arms.

"Ron gave her to us. It's the storm." Percy nodded and took her from George's arms. He walked back over to the couch and took a seat with her in his lap. The twins followed and each sat on either side of Percy.

"Hey Gin-bear." Ginny's sobs finally stopped and she wiped her eyes and her cheeks.

"Hi Percy." George grabbed her hand so she would stop rubbing her eyes.

"Stop rubbing." Fred took the sleeve of his robe and gently wiped her cheeks dry. Percy leaned back on the couch and Ginny leaned back against his chest, the twins glanced at each other before leaning back against the couch with their heads resting against Percy's shoulders. Some time later Ron came into the family room, he walked over to the couch and sat down beside Fred. Fred wrapped his arm around his younger brother's shoulder and pulled him into him. Ron groaned but complied and rested against Fred's chest.

The family sat there for the rest of the night, listening to the rumbles and watched as the streaks of lighting filled the empty common room. No body bothered them and just allowed them to spend some time with themselves and each other.


End file.
